


And Nothing Else Matters

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x08, Angst, Based on 14X08, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: Castiel always pays his debts.





	And Nothing Else Matters

The Empty does not come when Castiel is smiling at his plate full of pancakes which Dean makes that morning for everyone in the bunker. 

It doesn’t come when they go to the nearest bar to have a little and proper celebration for Jack’s revival and leave the place drunk and laughing, allowing the kid, the main reason of their joy to drive the Impala. 

It does not come when four of them sit on the couch and watch Avengers:  Infinity War, while Dean steals popcorn from Castiel’s bowl, making the angel chuckle.

Castiel’s heart clenches when the villain snaps his fingers , erasing half of the population, sending them to neverland.  He knows that he’s doomed too and he can do nothing about it.

The Empty does not come when Jack and Sam go to bed and Dean asks Castiel to stay with him for a few more minutes as he needs to tell him something important, and hearing the hunter say it like that makes Castiel’s heart flutter.

It does not come when Dean, stuttering and blushing confesses his feelings, squeezing the angel’s hand and Castiel can’t help it when between murmured  “I love you too” and hurried kisses  a few tears roll down his cheeks.

Because he  has never felt so happy.

The Empty does not come when Dean is ravishing Castiel’s body that night, planting hot and wet kisses all over the angel’s trembling frame, whispering praises in to his ear, as he thrusts relentlessly into the writhing and moaning mess that is Castiel.

The Empty does not come when both men reach their release with lingering moans and Dean wraps his arms around disheveled Castiel, kissing the angel’s slightly sweaty forehead.

“I love you,Cas,” Dean smiles down at him. “I should’ve told you this earlier. We wouldn’t have lost so much time. Are you alright?” The hunter looks at the angel who suddenly looks deathly pale.

“Yes, Dean. I’m fine.” Castiel tries to assure him. “I’m just happy and a bit tired, I guess.”

“Yeah, ok. “ Dean answers, voice already getting sleepy.  “You had me worried for a moment.”

“Dean,” Castiel says after a moment of silence.

“Hm?” The hunter grunts, from under the blanket.

“I love you,” Castiel swallows hard.  “I love you so much.” He wipes a stray tear before Dean notices. 

“Let’s  get some sleep, Cas. You’re getting sentimental.” The older Winchester chuckles.

Castiel rests his head on Dean’s chest and closes his eyes.

And waits for the inevitable.

* * *

At sunrise when the bunker is sunk in silence  the Empty comes to collect Castiel’s soul.

 

 

 

 

Thank you for reading. So, did you like it?

I’m also writing a new multi chapter fic **[The Mists of Aquae Sextiae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579598/chapters/38851919) **where Cas is a witch's son and Dean is a warrior fighting against the Roman legions.

Please go read it and let me know what you think in comments, without them I'm afraid I’ll simply stop writing it.

 

  


End file.
